


论葡萄酒和金骏眉的适配程度

by Alkaid_123



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaid_123/pseuds/Alkaid_123





	论葡萄酒和金骏眉的适配程度

杨九郎是被张云雷身上浓烈的葡萄酒味儿熏醒的。

迷迷糊糊地醒过来时天还都没全亮，只借着一点光看见张云雷埋在软乎乎的被子枕头里的脸泛着不正常的红。杨九郎一看就知道这祖宗是又到了发情期，明明昨晚上还活蹦乱跳地一点预兆都没有。伸手往他睡裤后面一探，果然水都浸湿了内裤和睡裤两层布料，裤子黏糊糊地贴在张云雷的屁股上。都这样了还能睡得像个猫崽子似的除了他也没旁人了，杨九郎叹了口气，亲亲张云雷的唇角后给自家队员发了个短信让他们自己补上他俩去不了的攒底活儿，便关了手机把张云雷抱在怀里寻思着先眯一会儿等他自己醒了盹儿再干正事。

没想到这一睡就睡到了上午，张云雷不情不愿地被臀缝里黏嗒嗒的不适感唤醒，还没睁眼便让身上的热度和体内深处的痒意告知了自己发情的事实，张老师索性伸手抱住杨九郎委屈巴巴地拿小奶音唤了声翔子。本来睡得就不是很深的杨九郎便也跟着醒了过来，然后又被满屋子的葡萄酒味弄得开始怀疑自己有点醉。俩人都是老夫老夫了也不再玩什么欲拒还迎的把戏，什么都不如把对方伺候舒服了实在。杨九郎一手揽着张云雷一手就伸到他腰际去褪了那条沾满体液松松垮垮的睡裤。张云雷被满脑子的欲念折磨得有些难耐，靠在枕头上看着杨九郎低头时露出的脖颈后的腺体，直接凑上去用牙衔住了那块软肉，还用舌头舔了几下。杨九郎被咬得呼吸一滞，金骏眉味的信息素也不能自控地从颈后散发了出来。张云雷向来是喜欢发情期时两个人一起玩到乱七八糟的主儿，自然不会放过已经动情了的杨九郎。尖利的犬牙慢慢地磨着那温度已经开始上升的一处，手也不老实地摸上了杨九郎的后腰。

杨九郎也了解张云雷的性子，无奈地笑着摇摇头便顺从了生理本能让自己也随着被勾起的情欲而提前进入了发情期。张云雷抬头寻到杨九郎的唇勾着脖子接了一个绵长的深吻，分开后两人已是气喘吁吁，就连后面羞人的那地方也是一阵濡湿。张云雷先伸手胡乱解着扣子扒了杨九郎的大半袖露出情人也白得晃眼的身子来，赤裸相见终归是方便干那些闺房之事的。杨九郎随他祸害自己要掉不掉的睡衣扣子，低头吻上了张云雷胸前俏俏地立起来的那泛着红的乳尖。张云雷压着嗓子闷哼一声搂着他埋在胸口的那脑袋捯气，胸乳上湿热麻痒的触感随着发情期期间格外发达敏感的神经末梢传到脑子里再诚实地反馈回来，汹涌而至的欲望逼得他一双狐狸眼里蓄了汪泪，恍惚地觉得自己像是怀孕产乳了一般才会被人这么吸着乳头玩弄。只后穴里湿漉漉地冒着水空虚得很，早就习惯了胡天胡地做爱的那处自然忍不得被冷落，张云雷索性侧着身子自己伸出手去够那穴眼，想着干脆用手指解一解自己的燃眉之急。

这一幕着实香艳的很，不巧却被杨九郎看见了。杨九郎伸手扣住了张云雷已经悄悄往穴里插进了一个指节的手∶“乖啊角儿，不带自己玩儿的。”张云雷见状一计不成二计生，伸手费劲地去够了床头柜里放着的一对粉色的跳蛋，一手捏着那圆滚滚的玩意儿一手也伸到杨九郎的背后去摸那人也湿着的臀缝去。杨九郎把自家角儿胸前那两珠红艳艳的乳粒舔吻得比原来大了一圈还泛着水光，伸手揉了揉那白嫩的乳肉。要说张云雷瘦其实也的确是瘦，尤其是那腰细得跟杨柳条一般。全身就是筋骨外面包一层白玉般的薄肉，唯独胸前和屁股还算是相对有点丰盈的感觉。胸前那两团可是杨九郎亲自养起来的，本来跟其它地方一般的薄皮肉被杨九郎又是吸又是揉得大了两圈，捏上去极软且滑，泛着点红的乳珠子也总是立着，把胸前的大褂撑起一个微妙的弧度——别说，看着还真的像旗袍。

杨九郎又在张云雷锁骨上印下几个吻痕后终于开始照顾张云雷身下早就难耐的那一处，两人的躯体皆是一样热得吓人，葡萄酒和金骏眉的味道在空气里黏糊糊地纠缠引诱，整个屋子里的气味闻一口就如同催情剂般引得人动情。张云雷换了个姿势张开大腿盘住杨九郎的腰，手里拿着那颗跳蛋在他后穴边缘沾了一手的体液。本想着做点前期的准备再让这玩具做今天开拓杨九郎的开胃菜，却没想到杨九郎湿得不亚于他这个正发情期情热的人，索性寻到滑不溜手的跳蛋那开关按成三档震动便将圆头对着杨九郎的穴口试探着顶了进去。杨九郎嘶了一声抬手轻轻打了下张云雷的屁股，臀肉被打得柔软地弹了一下，张云雷也跟着瞪了他一眼。那软穴里刚被跳蛋顶进去一小截便贪心地顺着张云雷指尖的一点力将整个圆润的玩意儿吞了进去，只留下来一截绳子被夹在外面。杨九郎的敏感点长得极是浅，一根手指头伸进去屈起指节就能压在那块特殊的软肉上头，也老是被张云雷说些天上就是该挨操的荤话。跳蛋被全乎地压进去后又被自己的肠肉往里挤了挤，正正好好卡在了那前列腺上震着。杨九郎被后穴里突兀的快感刺激得差点腰一软塌在床上，又掴了张云雷的屁股一巴掌后将自己早就勃起顶在张云雷会阴上的阴茎插进了这小狐狸的穴里。张云雷后穴里的媚肉嫩红得像是一层薄得透明的皮包着的一汪水，事实上也的确是水做的人一般，刚插进去就顺着交合的边缘被挤出些黏滑透明的体液来。张云雷仰着颈子眯起眼感受着自己被那根同为omega的人的性器插到最深处，在前列腺被狠狠顶上的同时拉长了一声泣音。

杨九郎也被屁股里夹着的那颗震颤不休的玩意弄得有些腿软，干脆侧着身子抱着人的腰一通猛干，张云雷被连插带颠得连完整的呻吟都憋在喉咙里喊不出来，过强的性爱像淹没了他全身的水，他几乎要被活生生操到窒息，被粉丝吹得天上有地下无的天鹅般的颈子此时仰着露出脆弱的喉结和皮下若隐若现的青紫血管，一颤一颤地发出短暂的气声却遗忘了应当怎么让新鲜空气流进喉咙里，眼前发黑地被窒息时依然被猛烈的快感侵占整个大脑。杨九郎凑到他唇边去吻他时，他感觉自己像是被水重新包裹的快要干涸而死的鱼。

张云雷伸手搂住杨九郎的腰与他接吻，仿佛此时的接吻更能够证明两人之间的情意一般。贴在一起地比较下杨九郎的皮肤比他的还要白上一个度，曾经他们刚滚到床上时杨九郎的腰上还有些小肉，捏着软和靠着也舒服，现在瘦下来那些肉也跟着没了。张云雷在亲吻间隙舔着他的唇角抱怨他瘦得厉害，杨九郎轻轻咬着张云雷的唇开玩笑地回答彼此彼此。张云雷猝不及防又被身体里夹着的那物件顶了下前列腺，前头翘着流水的性器忍不住吐出一股白稠的精液来。他拧着身子躲杨九郎次次盯准了自己敏感点玩的阴茎，急促地喘着气不想那么快就被操到高潮。杨九郎此时也不太好受，自己的肠肉裹着跳蛋收缩得越吞越深，淫水顺着臀缝往外流和张云雷被干得直淌的肠液混在一起把褥子湿得乱七八糟。跳蛋被张云雷恶意地开的是最高的那一档，震得他从前列腺到小腹整个盆骨里头都麻得很。张云雷细白的一双腿又偏偏勾在他腰上，肌肤在颠弄着摩擦宛如要勾了他的魂魄一般。

当然，他心甘情愿。杨九郎把张云雷整个地搂着扣在怀里去吻张云雷颈后肿着的腺体，惹得张云雷呜咽起来从喉咙深处滚出几声含混的泣音，腿在杨九郎的腰上盘得更紧了些，却又因为这一凑让体内埋着的那根阳具深入到了自己的生殖腔腔口。张云雷被从尾椎疯狂窜升的快感逼得呼吸一滞，比肠肉还要更软的生殖腔颤抖着吐出热烫的淫水来讨入侵者的精液，腔口的那软肉蚌般裹着杨九郎阴茎的顶端，爽得杨九郎不禁又往里头再顶了一顶。张云雷浑身都痉挛起来吐不出成句的求饶，只从被情欲熏红的眼角直直滚下两行泪来落在枕头上。前头白白翘着的性器也把余精尽数泄在了杨九郎的小腹上，又随着身体的拍打接触乱七八糟地沾上两人身体。张云雷体内那张小嘴比他上面的嘴要诚实，欲拒还迎地阻挡了几下钉在身体里的那根肉刃后便敞开了来迎它。杨九郎只觉得自己的阴茎进了个软热又仿佛含着一汪水儿的窄小肉道，进去就密密地裹着他还含羞带怯地往外吐水，抽出去时便仿若舍不得般挽留着又含又吸。张云雷几乎快要被干到翻白眼，下头的快感一浪接着一浪让他措手不及无从抵挡，最深处的生殖腔被插入的羞耻和兴奋更是让他颤抖着不知道如何适应。他用仅剩的力道搂着杨九郎的肩膀带着哭腔要他咬他的腺体，说着些要杨九郎标记他的胡话。空气里葡萄酒的味儿醉人又甜腻勾勾缠缠地引杨九郎，杨九郎最后也抵不过张云雷那叫人销魂蚀骨的身子和后穴里持续不断地刷存在感的跳蛋，在将犬牙刺进张云雷腺体里的同时性器深深抵进他的生殖腔里顶着内壁的软肉将那里头射满了精液。张云雷哆嗦着从穴里涌出一大股热烫的淫水来，尽数浇到杨九郎的龟头上又从穴口流得屁股底下的褥子湿了个透。

杨九郎吻着张云雷还挂着泪水的眼角，抱着他伸手从床头抽屉里掏了个仿真的透明阳具出来，在张云雷的臀缝里蹭了蹭把淫水往柱身上沾了个遍后才顺着被操熟了的穴口原路插了进去。张云雷扭了扭腰伸手忍不住打了一下杨九郎的胳膊，杨九郎低低地笑了起来哄他∶“把那些东西堵在里面，说不定你就能怀上呢。”张云雷想了一下那画面也忍不住红了一张脸，干脆一翻身把杨九郎压在了身子底下∶“要怀也是你先！”便屁股里还夹着那一根还没热乎起来的玩意儿去摸杨九郎的后穴。

那跳蛋的绳子本来被夹在外面此时却已经都被吞进去了，跳蛋也滑到了顶里头。张云雷两根手指并进去寻那绳圈，滑滑腻腻的体液顺着手指流下来沾了一手心都是。杨九郎有些急促地喘了一声，跳蛋本已经在肠道里头待了那么久震得都快习惯了，此时却又被张云雷的手指勾着绳圈往外缓缓地拽，跳蛋带着强烈的振动一点点碾过敏感的穴肉，过于清晰的触感使得杨九郎的前头那一根又硬了起来。张云雷终于把湿滑得夹不住只能捏着绳圈地往外拽的跳蛋给弄了出来随手甩在床单子上让它自己震去，自己的手指头长驱直入地占领高地。自己的性器也被自己撸了几下后复又翘起来等着接下来的淋漓性事，杨九郎知道张云雷的那一根的前头有些微微上翘，每次做爱抽插都能正正好地碾磨过他的前列腺。扩张着实没有什么意义，omega的后面本来就敏感而多情，张云雷只手指头进进出出了几下便觉得杨九郎的穴肉已经等不及地想要一根更粗的东西了，便抽出已经被湿得满手透明体液的手指换成了自己的阴茎顶了进去。杨九郎抬起手凑到嘴边咬着来堵住喉咙里闷闷地挤出的一声呻吟，下面那穴久旷后被填满插入的感觉过于强烈，金骏眉本有些清苦的味道一下子变得浓郁又诱人。张云雷低头凑在杨九郎的颈间鼻尖拱着那腺体深深地吸了口气，突然觉得自己想喝金骏眉了。

杨九郎的身子要比张云雷的软上一些，以至于张云雷可以推着他的大腿弯折起来再要他自己抱住。如此动作下那一交合处便被张云雷一览无余，杨九郎哪里都白，因此抽插之间露出一星半点的粉红穴肉便更显得艳情而淫媚。体液被带出来或顺着臀缝滑下去或沾在张云雷的小腹上，随着动作被拍打出半透明的泡沫来又溅回杨九郎的屁股。杨九郎低着头也能看得见张云雷的半截性器沾着自己身体里流出来的水儿，忍不住地就缩了缩自己的肠肉。这种动作自然一下子就能被张云雷感知到，于是便也被打了下屁股∶“翔子你倒是更骚点儿。”杨九郎臊得耳朵尖红了一片，硬顶着回了句嘴∶“这不是你正干着我呢？”张云雷被这话哄得满意，下面就加大力度地朝着穴里撞了一下。

他自己屁股里还含着那一根假的性器，在操杨九郎时那阳具也跟着动作一下下地顶他自己的敏感点。张云雷这算知道了刚刚杨九郎是啥感觉——不，说不定自己这还比他刺激点儿。不过杨九郎的穴里头是真的舒服，一插一汪水还会吸会裹地咬着他的东西不让他抽出去。他伸手拉着杨九郎堵自己声音的手摸到他的穴上∶“翔子，你里面真的舒服……你摸一摸。”杨九郎看着张云雷一双小狐狸眼便也像着了魔般按着他说的摸了下自己与他交合的那一处，自己的穴口翕张着含着张云雷那一根阳具往外不知羞耻地冒着滑腻腻的淫水，手指一摸上去穴口就敏感地一颤将穴内的性器吸得更紧，甚至能感觉得到那一根肉柱的形状长短乃至其上筋络血管。杨九郎臊得不行便不肯再摸了，张云雷得意地眯起眼来笑，拉着杨九郎沾了他自己的体液的手一点点地将上头的水给舔了个干净。有些粗糙的舌苔每每舔过杨九郎的指腹，张云雷便感觉得到他下身一抖一抖地颤巍巍将他包裹得更紧。

杨九郎的敏感点生的不深，生殖腔也很容易就能顶得到，张云雷的性器插进顶里面甚至能将龟头完全楔进去。只是那里头又热又紧还一股股地往外冒着水儿，每每将张云雷又绞又吸爽得他头皮发麻不愿出去。那里热情得很——他想着杨九郎干他时自己那腔里想必也一样热情，便又红了一张脸。杨九郎已经被张云雷盯着自己生殖腔插的龟头弄得有些受不了，夹着那一根肉柱叫张云雷快点射进来。张云雷便不再逗他，只狠狠地又往深里干了十几下，杨九郎被操到高潮时里头夹得死紧一股股的热液直往张云雷的龟头上浇，张云雷便也再忍不住便顶进高热的生殖腔里头交代了自己的精液。

一场混乱的情事下来被褥上全被弄上了两人的体液，尤其是褥子皱皱巴巴地被湿了个透。不过此时谁也不再想管这些东西，两人搂在一起腻腻咕咕地亲了几下后便沉沉地睡死了过去。

下一波发情热还不知道什么时候来，先睡他几小时攒够了体力再说。管他什么褥子被子呢，都不如抱着的那个人一根头发丝重要。


End file.
